


one from his mistress

by l3tsgetph4sical



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Dom Lucy, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Sex, Sub tommy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l3tsgetph4sical/pseuds/l3tsgetph4sical
Summary: Tommy gets pegged by Lucy. That is all
Kudos: 5





	one from his mistress

Tommy bends over in his short dress revealing his ass to Lucy. She starts squeezing his ass. Tommy supresses the moans as Lucy grabs his ass. He knows she will punish him for making noises. She toys with his ass for minutes and then gives him a spank. Tommy moaned as Lucy slapped his ass. Lucy had to punish her slut for it.

She bent him over the coffee table, revealing his girl's panites and phat ass. She took a whip out and began to crack his ass. She took off the panties and maid outfit, leaving him naked as she spanked him. She whipped his ass until it was completely red as Tommy was trying to hold in the noises. Lucy would have another punishment if it came.

She took out her strapon. The tall girl pulled the shorter boy onto his knees and made him suck it. Tommy sucked up and down. He licked up to the tip of the cock. He began to gag all 7 inches of the dildo. He pulled away and bent over for Momma Lucy. She handcuffed him and slid her finger inside his ass. He grunted as she put 3 fingers in and thrusted into his ass. She then got the strapon and popped it inside his slutty ass. She started slowly as he leaned back onto her cock. His cock grew to full length as the dildo thrusted in and out of his ass.

She fucked him deep and pulled him tight, all 7 inches up his ass as he screamed and came. She threw him on the floor. She pul him on his back and lowered herself. She slowly lubed up his penis and lowered herself onto it. She slowly workeed it up and got going quick. Lucy bounced up and down on Tommy's cock until he came a second time inside her pussy. They pulled into a deep kiss. She towered over the short boy. She put her hands on his ass.

Slutty boy had enjoyed it. As had his mistress.


End file.
